Model train systems have been in existence for many years. In a typical model train system, the model train engine is an electrical engine that receives power from a voltage that is applied to the tracks and picked up by the train motor. A transformer is used to apply the power to the tracks. The transformer controls both the amplitude and polarity of the voltage, thereby controlling the speed and direction of the train. In HO systems, the voltage is a DC voltage. In Lionel® systems, the voltage is an AC voltage transformed from the 60 Hz line voltage provided by a standard wall socket.
Some conventional types of model train systems are susceptible to performance degradation related to track irregularities. For example, uneven portions of the track can cause the model train to intermittently lose contact with the track, causing power to be inadvertently removed from the train. Unwanted stopping can result. In addition, upward and downward grades in the track can cause the model train to travel slower or faster than desired due to the effects of gravity. Moreover, certain model train systems fail to adequately simulate the effects of inertia. For example, in some systems, when power is removed from the train, the train stops moving immediately. By contrast, real world trains do not stop immediately when brakes are applied. Accordingly, in some model train systems, play-realism is reduced by these sudden stops.